Ted Sowards
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nREKkULkcNk 2:34 Seasons of Joy In A Women's Life (Latter-Day Saint Women) 13K views11 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uyvMu2TqFPc 2:53 Some Postman (Funny Mormon Missionary LDSFF) - Ted Sowards 115K views11 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wURBbRr91rQ 3:14 Some Postman, Making of (Mormon Missionaries) 3.9K views11 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LGPP6CZ9pGE 1:08 Charlie the Unicorn dubbed - Institute Opening Social 5.7K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cz9XabBriSo 0:50 Institute Volleyball Tournament Ad 1.1K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JHap57A27mc 0:40 Academy Awards Night Institute Ad 2007 2.5K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4r0nHbyp1Ic 3:54 You Get Me - Kristy Stapley - LDSFF 2007 3.7K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pU-ZItoQJrE 5:13 An Average Day With Mario - Jeremy Lindblom - LDSFF 2007 5.4K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ydG2iYibr8 5:17 Ninjormon Ep 1 - Mormon Ninja 94K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNLn4OB8WVY 0:58 2 of 2 - Teen Girl Squad spoof - YSA Institute ad 2.3K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56W2L2NUipo 1:05 1 of 2 - Teen Girl Squad spoof - YSA Institute ad 3.4K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWN9hvVDmHU 1:10 Horseless Rodeo Night, Damsel in Distress - YSA Institute AD 227K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7fYTA-7SlOM 1:44 Princess Bride dubbed- Closing Social Ad 11K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxisiJmGdNU 2:46 Come get a Personal Tour of Institute (Tour de Tute) 1.3K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDvpbipCfy8 1:36 INstitute Opening Video 2008 in HD High Definition 2K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xp2qwwltpYI 0:55 Institute Academy Awards Ad Ninjormon - Geico AD spoof 2.2K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3b1UIcMql2A 6:24 Monkey Man - Spencer Stott - LDSFF 2008 2.3K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SAD4nVweZAM 5:29 Nerd Love - Kristy Stapley - LDSFF 2008 8.5K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qxtpZchjyNQ 2:10 LDS Gender Swapping - Ted Sowards - Animation 6.6K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOdfPwJdJY4 4:29 Ninjormon Ep 2 - Ninjanaries (Mormon Ninja Missionaries) 33K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8jtc3V-hSc 5:53 Some Postman HD (Funny Mormon Missionary) - Ted Sowards 97K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c6aCM_Owpf8 3:14 Ninjormon Ep 3 - Ninjanary Companions (Mormon Ninja Missionaries) 22K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWsGJkDhyRw 4:30 Ninjormon Ep 2 Bloopers - Ninjanaries (Mormon Ninja Missionaries) 7K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QHEpj3P-ezk 4:45 Goofy Movie Remake - Spanish (Despues de Hoy En Vivo - La Goofy Pelicula) AfterTodayLive.com 35K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5i6dngfRrg 4:45 Goofy Movie Remake - French (Après-Demain de Disney' ; Dingo et Max) 28K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4jrBy21nQU 3:32 Goofy Movie Remake- Japanese 明日から ディズニーのグーフィームービー 50K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OABeWNqZph4 3:28 Live Action A Goofy Movie - After Today (IRL Shot-for-Shot Remake) 3M views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ee7vi7abFPc 3:04 Goofy Movie Remake - Dutch - Beeld Voor Beeld Nagemaakt AfterTodayLive.com 14K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n0HlYrcUmvA 2:58 Goofy Movie Remake - Italian - AfterTodayLive.com 13K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u0aMTxDFD_I 3:02 Goofy Movie Remake - Arabic - مغامرات بندق بعد النهار ده AfterTodayLive.com 17K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_FreTKKx6M 0:33 Avatar thinks The Last Airbender was bad. Movie Review 133K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-RI6BDlmY8U 0:23 Musical teeth - Mario theme song by clicking teeth 4.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JHjxpW4RoJs 7:12 Smile - One Take Music Video 25K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BbnKnzG6_BA 1:31 Adobe Photoshop CS6 - Content Move Tool Demo 1.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_Jo2HRzLNg 14:11 After Today Live Making-of with Commentary- Part 1 27K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KaX8kxf1M4I 13:15 After Today Live Making-of with Commentary- Part 2 10K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t49ZZx27Y9c 12:53 After Today Live Making-of with Commentary- Part 3 7.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O2zZvexUiVQ 1:04 CES Nephi Facebook - Institute Commercial 4.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zWlByegcguM 0:52 CES Cheesy Seminary Videos - Institute Commercial 2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=78T2zj58zVk 2:38 After Today Live Portuguese - Pateta O Filme Hoje é o Dia 32K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgGbIstzMV4 3:40 Citrus Heights One Take Lip Dub - What Makes You Beautiful (One Direction) 163K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FwIPs97axss 0:51 Bison Sticks it's head in car 13K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91r2KC6ohpA 2:02 Mesa Temple Christmas lights 47K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SBr2QMz11yo 2:40 Joy To The World - Voices of Christmas 2013 1.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_dzPqyxHZk 6:17 Silent Night (Michelle Moyer & Clyde Bawden) - Voices of Christmas 2013 1.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJI37MbW_Dk 3:13 SloMo Party 413 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hv9zsTfI1RQ 0:52 Sneaky Cows Attack - 30 Second Animation 8.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IHMxAjgQuZM 1:54 Father's Day - Tribute to Dad Jokes Cartoon 8.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJCUPgGqhhU 1:37 Mesa Temple Lights - Behind The Scenes look 250 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZHQxqywS8Y 2:14 Phineas & Ferb Live Action IRL - Gitchee Gitchee Goo 1.5M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3L_2Aw93IXI 2:21 Baking Cookies on my Car's Dashboard In AZ 4K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGATS37hdCQ 0:28 My nephew saying his ABC's - Elemeno6 ORIGINAL 1.4K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMIhUAvfB1E 6:39 Totality Real Reaction - Solar Eclipse 2017, Rexburg ID 1.5K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntvg_JL7IO4 0:14 Disneyland Space Mountain breaks down and we do a wave to pass the time 1.8K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xUt32RSQJs 0:19 Bob's Burger Intro 3D (Unfinished) 8.1K views2 months ago Gallery Screen Shot 2018-04-19 at 11.16.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-04-19 at 11.17.43 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-04-19 at 11.18.00 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-04-19 at 11.18.12 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-04-19 at 11.18.27 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-04-19 at 11.18.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-04-19 at 11.19.41 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-04-19 at 11.28.53 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-04-19 at 11.30.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-04-19 at 11.30.35 AM.png Category:Ted Sowards Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART